Blind Romance
by XxPiRoxX
Summary: What really happened at the end of the first Gravitation EX? Spoilers! One shot, Shu x Yuki, contains yaoi and fluff, how cute n.n


Howdy everybody! I'm back! No, I haven't given up on my other fic.

BUT, I decided to try something new.

I found out there's a sequel Gravitation Series out; it's called _Gravitation EX_. I LOVE it. 3 So, in honor of it, I got inspired to write this fic. I wrote most of it on a bus ride. Around my friends. So yeah, I've made some changes.

Just so you aren't completely lost, it takes place right after Volume 1 of _Gravitation EX_ ended. Go read if you're really confused.

It's a one-shot yaoi, so you've been warned. Enjoy!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Oh."

Shuichi and Yuki continued to sit on top of the grassy mound, looking out at the night life of Tokyo.

"I missed you, it was lonely." Shuichi pouted, looking over at his lover's empty, golden eyes.

"I'm sure Ryuichi took care of that," Yuki said bitterly, staring out into the nothingness that he could see.

"That was cold…" Shuichi sniffled, but knowing Yuki was right. Yuki was always right, wasn't he?

"Speaking of cold, let's go back."

"Where?"

"Home."  
"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Well, the bitter tone seems to make me believe what Tohma said was true."

"What'd he say now?"

"You guys fucked. A lot."

"Yep."

Shuichi's eyes went to the size of softballs, then watered with tears, "Yuki!!"

"Shut up, damn brat."

"Y-You don't love me anymore!!"

"Who said I did in the first place?"

"Meanie."

Shuichi hugged his knees, sighing to himself. Yuki smirked, getting out another cigarette. He fidgeted in his pocked for his lighter, flicking the switch. However, instead of hitting the end of the cancer stick, he burned his finger.

"Shit." He quickly shut it off, sucking on the reddened finger. Shuichi scooted close again, taking the lighter.

"Here," he flicked the wheel, lighting the end of the cigarette just enough to let it burn.

"….."

" 'Gee, thanks, Shuichi,' " Shuichi mumbled in a mock tone.

"….." Yuki puffed a ring onto his face, "There's your thanks."

Shuichi coughed, shaking a bit.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to get home? Your car is still at the house."

"True."

"There's probably a subway station by."

"You really think it'd be smart to go out on a public subway after all the drama going on these past few days?"

"Why not?"

"You never do think, do you?"

"Sure I do."

"Whatever."

Shuichi got up, stepping off when Yuki grabbed the back of his camouflage pants, stopping the J-rocker in his tracks.

"Yuki..?"

"Help me up. Now."

Shuichi grabbed his arms, helping him straight up. Yuki leaned back then, blowing another smoke ring of gratitude into Shuichi's face.

"You're welcome."

"So you really think we should do this?"

"Oh come on, it won't be THAT bad."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ————

"Mr. Shindo, have you and Mr. Yuki made up??"

"Where the kid?"

"Are you still shacking it up with Ryuichi Sakuma??"

Shuichi slammed the door, his response to all their questions. He was getting sick of all the attention from the media, especially when all it had to do with was him and Yuki.

'Speaking of Yuki,' he thought, looking over at his lover. He had found his way onto the couch, taking a deep sigh. He snuggled close to him.

"That took enough," Yuki spoke in a flat tone, "Why does it always take you so long to open the damn door? I could have done it, and I'm blind."

"Hey, I'm tired, ok? You try and run around these guys after a death-defying ride with Tatsuha."

"Well," he grasped Shuichi's chin, hoping to be looking right at him, "don't get too sleepy."

"Why?"

"You're going to need the energy."

Shuichi jumped up on his toes, eyes all glittery, "For whaaat?"

"There's dishes and laundry to do. We haven't been here to work on them for the past few days."

Shuichi crashed to floor, a pink-haired pile of sadness, "Yukiiii!!"

— —— — — —— —— — — — — — — – — — — — — — – — — —— — — — — – — — — — - -

_About two hours later…_

"Whew, the last load!"

Shuichi kicked the dryer door closed with his heel, since his arms were piled with a mound of clothes piled in his arms. He carefully walked into the front room where Yuki still was. The TV was on, showing some random game show where contests had to slash tires to win cash prizes. (A/N: OMG, connection!! XP) Shuichi wondered why the show was such a hit, considering the lame gig.

'But money's money.' He thought, placing the pile in front of him. He quietly sat there, looking over at Yuki every so often or the TV. Some of the people couldn't even make a stab into the tire.

'Weak.' Shuichi thought.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around him. Yuki pushed him onto the floor, lying on top of his back, while he landed onto his fresh pile he had just finished sorting.

"Hey, I just finished that!"

"Too bad. You can finish it later."

"B-But... Yuki."

"Shut up."

Yuki blew hotly onto Shuichi's neck, leaving little nips back and forth on it. He quickly turned Shuichi so he was face up, then slowly touching their lips. He straddled the uke below him, undoing his camouflage shirt. He quickly ran his fingers over Shuichi's nipples, squeezing them hard. Shuichi's eyes went wide in pain, tensing a bit. Yuki smirked, only wishing he could see how his actions were affecting Shuichi. He moved his lips away, taking them down to the hardened nubs. He licked slowly around each nipple, and then lightly bit them. After making them sore, he sucked on them ever so lightly, just to drive Shuichi even more up the wall. He moved one hand down between his legs, rubbing just outside Shuichi's crotch.

"H-How can you do that?" Shuichi stuttered, trying to hold himself up.

"Do what?" Yuki got up close to his face, lips just inches from his.

"Y-You're blind. How c-can you be s-still so... good?"

"I'm a sex god. Nothing can take that way."

Yuki kissed him, lying completely on top of him. Their tongues mingled, while Yuki continued to work off Shuichi's camouflage pants. Each piece of clothing was thrown aside like a rag doll, not wanting them to interrupt their playful session. Shuichi gasped for air, once their lips went apart, sweat pooling on his forehead. Yuki stood up, stripping off his own clothing slowly. He finally stood, naked, in front of Shuichi. He ran a hand down his front, grasping onto his firm cock. It was already hardening, standing a proud 10 inches. Shuichi kneeled in front of his, grasping onto the joystick. He squeezed it firmly, tugged on him. Yuki growled, his fists clenching. Shuichi continuing pulling him, making Yuki even harder. By the time Yuki stood a full 12 inches, he needed Shuichi. Now.

He quickly pushed Shuichi back onto the ground, inches above him. Yuki reached around, trying to find the lube, desperate to release. Shuichi, meanwhile, wrapped a vibrant, green condom around Yuki's cock. Yuki quickly rubbed the thin, liquid substance around Shuichi's entrance, making him shiver a bit. Finally, Yuki shoved himself inside, not giving a second thought. Shuichi yelled grasping onto Yuki's back. Yuki kissed him, silencing his painful sounds. He continued ramming into the uke again and again. Shuichi dug his nails into his skin, making red lines into the seme's back. Yuki took his hand, giving Shuichi a hand job. He gasped, as Yuki pleasured him twice as much.

After about an hour or more, Yuki threw his head back, growling deeply. Shuichi yelled, as he came all over himself. Yuki did the same, releasing inside the condom. They both sighed deeply, covered in sweat. Shuichi sat back, and almost immediately fell asleep. Yuki felt his face, brushing the wet bangs from his forehead. He wished he could see how peaceful the uke looked after their love making. He didn't know if he was ready to give up such a memory in his mind.

"But they can take my eyesight. They can take everything… But no one can take him from me. Not Ryuichi, not Tohma, not Reiji. They can take anything... but that."

Yuki sighed, kissing Shuichi's forehead, and then fell asleep into a long-needed slumber.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

So yeah, that's it! I tried to make it connect to the manga, still, without getting too OOC. I love yaoi n.n

Reviewers get a Yuki plushie, a Mana plushie, a guitar, and some cupcakes!

Oh and today's Mana-San's (guitarist of Malice Mizer and Moi Dix Mois) birthday, so celebrate that too!

Ja ne!


End file.
